The Eagle Soars
by Kathrine32
Summary: Zale is weird. Not just weird weird, but abnormal. The kids at school call her Zale the Kale, and all she wants is to leave the small town she lives in. But when she's almost hit by a flying object, her life is changed forever. **FORMERLY KNOWN AS "Who Are You?"**
1. Chapter 1

_**An: And so we meet again! Lets see what journey my brain takes us on this time...**_

**__**Zale was bored. Completely and utterly bored. She had no friends, no _real _friends. Everyone thought her name was too weird, her obsessions wild, and her hair too black to be real. She was just too weird. She often got made fun of, her fellow classmates endlessly taunting her with "Zale is a kale! Zale is a kale!" So her official nickname was Zale the Kale.

Zale decided to go to the meadow. She quickly told her mother, who waved her off quickly and told her to be back by dark. Walking out the back door, she crossed the yard and went out the back gate. Walking down the path she had made over the years, Zale found the meadow quickly. The grass was getting tall again, purple wildflowers popped up in random places. Yellow daisies sprung up where the wildflowers didn't, and Zale smiled. She remembered the time her mother came here and planted these daises with her.

Zale flopped down on the grass near the middle of the meadow. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose, taking in the sweet-smelling grass that was laced with the sharp smell of flowers. Upon opening her eyes, she watched large puffy clouds float carelessly above her in the light blue sky. Zale's eyes flickered around, until a streak of light caught her eye. "What the.." She said to herself. After watching the object a little longer, she realized it was heading straight for her!

She leaped up and raced for the treeline. The object was on fire, spiraling towards the ground. Zale barely made it to the treeline before the object finished its fiery decent. Half the meadow was flattened, and the area around the object was blackened. Nearing the object, Zale saw it had landed upright and was no longer on fire. Zale got to the door- or what seemed like it- and suddenly it swung wide open.

**AN: Sorry, this was more of a "setting up the scene" chapter. the name "Zale" is Polish, and that's all I'm telling you for now! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And now we jump back into the mind of Kathrine32!**

The open door revealed a grinning man with floppy hair. "Hello! I'm the Doctor!" The man, the Doctor, looked very run down, like he hadn't changed his clothes in a while. He was British, which was odd.

"I'm Zale," Zale said nervously, unsure of how this man would react. Probably like most adults, wrinkle their noses and never give her a second glance. The Doctor walked out of the..box, and looked it over. "Zale, nice name. Unique, and you should definitely keep it!" He said without looking at her, but it felt genuine. "Has somebody not kept their name before?" Zale asked, following him as he scouted the meadow.

"Once...an old friend," he said, a sad note in his voice. "Anyways," he suddenly stopped and turned around. "Who are you? Why have you called me here? How?" His voice sounded dangerous, and he whipped out a small device with a green light on top and pointed it at her. "I just told you, my name is Zale," she said nervously. "I didn't call you, you nearly killed me out of the blue!" She exclaimed. "No, you called me." He reached in his jacket and pulled out a wallet. "I'm so lonely," was rewritting itself on the paper. Zale gasped, that's what she was feeling! How did this paper know, and more importantly, how is it writing by itself?

"What is that?" Zale cried. "Aha! So it _was_you who called me!" The Doctor said excitedly. "Well, Miss Zale, step inside my box and be lonely no more," the Doctor sounded like a magician. "In there? No way. I don't even know you!" Zale shook her head furiously. "Ah, just come on." The Doctor said and grabbed her hand, pulling her in. "Wha-" Zale said incredulously. "It's tiny on the outside!" She said. "Tiny? That's new," the Doctor said to himself.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked. "Venus," she said immediately, without thinking. "How did you know it was a spaceship?" The Doctor asked, half curious and half concerned. "I don't know, something just told me," Zale said.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Something told Zale? Hmmm..**

****"Something _told _you?" The Doctor asked. "Yeah, if you want to put it that way," she said. "Anyways, Venus it is!" The Doctor changed the subject quickly. Flying around the console, he pressed buttons and levers. Zale walked up to the console and pulled down a lever before the Doctor could get to it. "What'd you do that for?" The Doctor demanded. "You were about to pull it, weren't you?" She asked. "Well, yes, but _that's not the point,"_ the Doctor said. "Then what is the point?" Zale asked, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms. "The point is.." He started. "Oh don't give me that look!" "Oh, does it make you upset?" Zale asked, stepping closer to the Doctor. "Um, yes, no, what?" he fumbled over his words. "So, Venus, outside those doors?" Zale asked, turning away quickly and smacking the Doctor in the face with her hair.

Zale quickly walked to the doors, and flung them open. A blast of hot air hit her, and she saw a strange array of aliens milling around in the red environment. "Looks like a town square," Zale told the Doctor, who had come up behind her. "It's a bazaar!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly.

**AN: Sorry for a short chapter, I'm not really in the mood to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor jumped out of the TARDIS excitedly. "Come on then!" He spun around, holding his hand out to her. Zale took it, and as she walked beside this man, this stranger she had just gone to _Venus _with for goodness sake, she didn't think anything of the dangers running away with a stranger presented.

As they walked around the bazaar, they encountered many strange beings. "That's a Hufflepuff," the Doctor explained as they passed a flower-like being. "Like from _Harry Potter?"_ Zale asked, confused. "No, no!" The Doctor gasped, as if he expected her to know better. "Rowling _borrowed _the name; and the species was not very pleased to see what their name had become," the Doctor ended the conversation with a huff, and Zale rolled her eyes.

Coming to a table decorated with colorful scarves, Zale stopped and looked closely. She came upon a pretty green one - her favorite color- and asked how much it was. "Oh, not money. They use pretty things, like jewelry and shells." The Doctor explained. Zale patted her pockets. "I'm not wearing anything pretty," she said sadly.

"Wait!" Zale said, just as they were about to turn away. "My earring," she reached up and pulled out the cartilage piercing. Zale pulled the scarf around her neck and tied it.

"No no, you're wearing it all wrong," the Doctor complained. "Then you fix it!" Zale rolled her eyes as she felt the Doctor's deft fingers untie the knot she had made. He folded it long ways, then put it around Zale's neck. Hold on," he said, his eyebrows knitting together. "What?" Zale asked, a bit concerned as his fingers lingered over her chest. "What's.." He placed a hand on her heart. "That would be my heart, Doctor. Now if you'll please remove your hand from my chest.." She stared at his thoughtful complexion.

The Doctor moved his hand over to the other side of her chest and down a little. "Hey!" Zale protested, but realized he wasn't focused on her chest. It was what was _inside _her chest was what he was concerned with. "Two hearts..." He murmured.

**Well Well. So Zale has two hearts? Hmm.. What, ****_who _****is she?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I hope I did explain a little more in that last chapter, because I only saw the review today. Anyways, I'll try to do better. Thank you so much for reviewing! Also, the ****_FINALE._********I mean..wow.**

"Alright, you're a crazy old man. Two hearts? I think I would've noticed something like that," Zale was being rude, but she was scared. "No.._ shh," _they were standing in the middle of a flow of creatures, and they were being pushed and shoved around.

"Can we go somewhere where I'm _not _being shoved?" Zale complained. "Fine," the Doctor said, but his eyes were glazed with thought. Zale startd to move away, but the Doctor hadn't followed. "Hello?" Zale saod loudly, waving her hand on front of his face. "Oh come on," she took his wrist in her hand and tugged him along, weaving through the various species.

The walk back to the TARDIS seemed longer than it did before. Zale was sweating under the thick cloud cover, and thinking back to the facts she had learned at school about Venus, she realized they shouldn't even be _alive. _The Doctor stumbled along behind her, lost in thought. Sometimes she could hear him mumbling, words like 'how' and 'war'. Deep inside, Zale was terrified. Two hearts? Normally she would pass it off as a joke, but the way he was acting told her he was being serious. Zale took her free hand and put it over her heart, then slid it over. Nothing. She pressed her finger tips into her skin, leaving red marks, but she felt nothing.

Finally the blue box came into view, and Zale breathed a sigh of relief. A few more steps and they could rest. It was so hot. The dust from the ground was rising from their foot steps, and it stuck to her sweaty skin. They reached it, and Zale reached to open the doors. "Wait," the Doctor said suddenly, breaking from his trance. "Snap your fingers." He commanded sharply. "What? Why?" Zale gave him a funny look. "Do it," he said. Zale snapped her fingers, but nothing happened. "Alright, I have the key." He said, a bit disappointed. The Doctor unlocked the door swiftly and they stepped inside. The blast of cold air was heaven to Zale.

The Doctor whipped around with his funny instrument. It buzzed and glowed, and he moved it around her face. "Why can't I feel a second heart?" Zale asked. "Ah!" He said, jumping back suddenly. "Perception filter! It's blocking everything, your second heart, your memories of being a Timelord-er, Lady. But why would someone go to so much trouble to put a perception filter in your mind, when theycould use the Chameleon Arch?" He asked himself. "Zale, you're going to have to be very brave right now. I'm going to unlock your memories," he said, and Zale nodded nervously. How could she say no? She closed her eyes. "This may hurt," she heard the whizz, and vivid memories leaped to her mind's eye.

**So, our friend Zale is a Timelady. Any name suggestions? I have a few in mind, but I could use some help! **


	6. Chapter 6

Visions flooded into her mind. Her parents; not her current parents, _Timelord_ parents. She remembered going to school, even seeing the Doctor as a child. Then came painful memories. The Untempered Schysim. Deciding to become a soldier and leaving her parents behind. Training. The Doctor would pop up a lot; saving someone's life or just being around. He felt strangely familiar, but she could figure out who he was.

The worst memory was of her first regeneration. Daleks surrounded her, and before she could shoot one shot her. Searing pain ran through her body, pain she could physically feel.

She must've cried out, because suddenly she was pulled out of the new memories by a rough shaking. "Zale," the Doctor said sharply, snapping her out of the pain. "I'm fine," she breathed. "Do you remember your name? You chosen one, I mean," he asked. "No," she shook her head. "Maybe it will come?" Zale suggested hopefully. The Doctor shrugged. "Why don't you go down the hall and find your room, I'm sure the TARDIS has made one by now," the Doctor turned to the controls.

_**Sorry for the short chapter! Also, this is slightly updated.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for reviewing! Also, gest, that is a lovely idea and I'm going to take it and run with it. **

Zale ventured down one of the many TARDIS hallways. She turned the question of her name and who the Doctor was to her over in her mind. After a long time she shrugged, not that anyone was around to see. "_Maybe it will come back," _she thought.

After a long adventure and many wrong turns, Zale finally found a room with a dark green door. Guessing it was hers, she opened the door. The room consisted of a small bed, a desk, and two chairs. "Well thanks," Zale told the TARDIS sarcastically. She entered the room and closed the door behind her. The force of everything that happened finally hit her. Who _was _she? Human? Timelord? And who was the Doctor? Yes, he was a Timelord. Yes, he knew her as a child. But who was he to her? A friend? A _boyfriend? _

__Zale thought of her parents. She never knew her father, her human father. Her mom raised her well, but they had drifted apart these last few years. She guessed that she had had Timelord parents. Suddenly Zale started to cry. "_Who was she? Was her whole life a lie_?" Zale kept asking herself these questions. After a long time she fell asleep.

_Falling. She was falling. Gunfire surrounded her, followed by a mechanical voice screaming_ "Exterminate!" _People shouted orders, and boots crunched against the red soil. Something pushed against her arm, and she looked up. A dalek stood over her, and the last thing she heard was_ "Exterminate!"

Zale sat up, panting. She was remembering something.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated, I went to Seaworld! Anyways, here we go!**

Zale sat ramrod straight in her bed. The Doctor. "_Who_..." Her thoughts paused. Her _brother._ Zale dashed out of her bed and flew down the TARDIS hallways. She found the Doctor in the console room.

"Doctor," she panted. "Huh?" He was underneath the console and he banged his head as he tried to get up. "Oww," he rubbed his sore forehead. "What is it? Did you remember something?" He tucked his sonic back into his jacket pocket. "Yes," she said, suddenly very shy. "Well?" He asked excitedly.

Zale stared at her feet. "You're...my older brother," she mumbled. The Doctor heard her, of course. "How did you remember?" He asked quietly, like he was still trying to comprehend this himself. "It was a dream. I was falling...then I landed in the middle of a battle and I heard a dalek say "Exterminate!" Then I woke up and it just came to me," Zale looked up.

There was awkward silence for a few double heartbeats. "How did I not remember you?" He asked himself. "So do you know my name?" Zale asked breathlessly. "I may," he said, then leaned against the TARDIS and closed his eyes.

**So, the chapters may be getting longer as I find a name. Any suggestions would be amazing, because I only have a small idea of what her name could be. And thank you all for the reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**For the record, kale is a leafy green vegetable. Thank you all for reviewing, and I PROMISE I'll try to make the chapters longer. Promise. **_

Zale had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. Not that throw up feeling, but like she forgot something really _very _important. Like when you've promised something, like never sharing a secret, but you almost do but something stops you. (**AN: I hope that made sense..) **Zale lingered in the console room for a few minutes and decided to explore the rest of the wonderful machine she would be calling home.

Several minutes later, Zale was lost. She was down a gray hallway, one that looked identical to every other hallway. Several doors lined the walls, and each one she tried was locked. Zale looked around for a landmark, something that would tell her she wasn't just walking in circles. But the bolted metal that made the walls was exactly the same everywhere, and nothing in her pockets would make for a marker. "_How did I get lost so quickly?" _Zale thought. She moved to the wall, placing her hand gently on the smooth surface. A gentle hum emitted from the TARDIS, and Zale took a deep breath. "_Might as well see where she's taking me,"_ Zale thought.

After what seemed like a small eternity, a bright green door appeared at the end of the hallway. "Finally! I'm actually getting somewhere!" Zale said under her breath. Running to the door, Zale pulled on the handle. "Please, please open," she begged. Luckily, the door gave way and Zale found herself in a giant room. The walls were a soft gold color and what looked like gold streaming in from outside lit the room. Plush red carpet lined the floors, and a queen sized bed with a dark red comforter and white sheets sat against one wall. The room felt familiar to Zale. Going further into the room, Zale saw a desk with a lamp. Upon turning on the lamp, Zale found multiple drawings. Each seemed to be of a young girl and the Doctor, fighting aliens and standing outside the TARDIS.

Zale gasped. This was _her _room. She lived here, and she went on adventures with the Doctor, who she now knew was her brother. Glancing around the room in astonishment, something shiny caught her eye. Right above her bed, her name hung. Zale was startled out of her stupor by a voice.

"You chose it because you were the best at hunting down daleks from the sky." the Doctor said, and Zale turned to see the Doctor leaning against the doorframe and staring off into space, like he was remembering something. "You were the youngest, the _best _pilot in the Time War. You could pilot a type-40 TARDIS with your eyes closed. Zale was speechless. Her mind was on overdrive. "The Eagle," she said slowly, after getting her wits back. "So should I start calling you that?" he asked, a touch of humor in his voice. "Yes, I think you should." She replied.

**I feel good about this chapter. ****_A TARDIS sized thank you to my friend Jade for the inspiration for Zale's name! _**


	10. Chapter 10

**So we've made it to chapter 10! Quick recap: Zale's name is the Eagle, (also called Eagle), her older brother is the Doctor, and someone went to a great trouble to put a perception filter on Zale's memories. (And ****_hearts,_**** for that matter).**

"So...I'm _how _old?" Eagle asked in disbelief. "Well...you were born a few hundred years before me..so," he closes his eyes to do the math in his head. "1000," he finally says and opens his eyes. "Yeah, I knew you would say that," Eagle sighed. She took a deep breath.

"So, where should we go?" Eagle asked. "I don't know, you've seen nearly as much as I have," the Doctor said in amusement. "Well, I'm sure the rides won't be nearly as bumpy with _two _pilots," Eagle's eyes gleamed with the prospect of flying again, now that she had regained some memories.

"Ooh, how about Nova 3? They make some spectacular bacon and waffles!" The Doctor suggested. "How far back do we need to find the golden age? You know the Darkinians were over run thousands of years ago by, well, _us." _Eagle reminds him. The Doctors's eyebrows scrunched together. "Yes, good point." He crossed his arms. "Oh, how about the Crystal Cascades! They've remodeled since last time!" The Doctor exclaimed. Vaguely, Eagle remembers going to the Cascades for her 90th birthday, becoming a teenager.

The two Timelord's began to set the TARDIS in motion. Eagle worked one side while the Doctor worked the other. With two pilots, the TARDIS flew a lot smoother, although not as easily as it would if it had the correct number of pilots. Eagle's memories filtered back slowly as she worked.

_Flashes of color flew through her mind, shouts, commands, and finally, faces. Eagle remembered her team, each taking their places around one of the TARDIS's they were to command that day, and she gave orders. Then it changed, like a dream. She was sitting in the pilots seat of a giant aircraft, a vast plain spilling out in front of her. _"Two minutes to takeoff,"_ a young women says. She walks away and Eagle is left to check her controls._

Shaking out of the daydream, she realizes that the Doctor has been staring at her. "Eagle?" He asked quietly. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," she said, shaking the memory away. "So the Cascades await!" Eagle said cheerfully. "Come on then!" He takes her hand and pulled her along. Bursting out of the TARDIS doors, they were greeted with a giant lobby. The walls were light blue, and special mirrors reflected the light in a way that wasn't too harsh. A blue lady stood behind a desk and a line was slowly forming behind her.

"Go get in line, I'll be right back," the Doctor said, and before Eagle could protest, he was gone. Eagle got in line behind a purple lady and her son (daughter?). The line moved slowly, and it was 15 minutes until Eagle got to the desk. "Two tickets for the tour please," Eagle said, and the blue lady started typing on what looked like a computer with symbols as letters. A few minutes later she handed Eagle two tickets. "Enjoy your tour," she said, not at all sounding cheerful.

The Doctor still hadn't returned. Finding a bench near the middle of the room, Eagle say down to wait. "_Where could he have gotten to?" _Eagle thought. She looked around, but there was no sign of a purple jacket or bowtie. It was nearly time for their tour. She wouldn't wonder longer. Arguing voices emerged from a door that said "Employees only". The Doctor was arguing that something was wrong, but he was rebuffed as soon as he explained that he didn't know _what _was wrong. **  
**

Eagle came over to him and the arguing employees. "Something wrong?" She asked, arms crossed. "Eagle, can't you feel it?" He asked. "All I feel right now is confusion and maybe a little bit of embarrassment," Eagle said. The Doctor looked frustrated. "Something's wrong!" He insisted. "Let's just go on the tour Doctor, then you'll see everything's fine," Eagle led the Doctor away from some very unhappy looking employees.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sorry guys for the small break! I was at church camp and I've been lacking inspiration...so here! I hope this makes up for it!_**

"Eagle, something's wrong!" The Doctor insisted. "Doctor, if this is going to be the way the day goes, then let's just go back to the TARDIS." Eagle stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms. "Fine. Let's hurry and get to the tour." The Doctor lead the way to the boarding area, grumbling the whole way.

"_All species for the 2:30 tour, now boarding,"_ a feminine voice announced over the loudspeaker. "That's us," Eagle said, tugging the Doctor along by the jacket sleeve. He was being extremely difficult. "Doctor, if you do not come on this tour with me, so help me I will _drag you by your bowtie."_ Eagle threatened. After that, the Doctor was somewhat easier to deal with.

After finding their seats, they sat down and decided to chat with the others around them. "Hello, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said to the lady across the isle from them. "And I'm Eagle," Eagle said. "Hello!" The lady said. "I'm Lotus," she said. "What planet are you two from?" Lotus asked. "Um..." Eagle started. "Gallifrey," the Doctor finished for her. "Gallifrey? Never heard of it," Lotus said, confused.

"You wouldn't have," Eagle said, a little sad. "Anyways, where are you from?" The Doctor asked Lotus. "Oh, I'm from Callista-C," Lotus said haughtily. "The prettiest planet in that corner of the galaxy. Also known for the prettiest people," she batted her eyes at the Doctor. Eagle nearly slapped her; mostly because the Doctor was oblivious. "Oh yes, Callista-C. Very beautiful place. You know, once I had..." He started to dive into some funny story about having an adventure with a stray Cyberman and a lady by the name of Lilly. Eagle looked out the window. The last of the people were boarding the train and the guards were holding back the next group of people. Suddenly she was shaken by another memory.

_"Eagle! Legion of Daleks on the starboard side!" A males voice yelled from behind the pilots seat. "I'm on it!" Eagle yelled back. She made a sharp right turn and the nose of the aircraft hit the first row of Daleks and they flew out of formation. "Open fire!" She yelled to her co-pilot. The noise was deafening. Both sides, Timelord and Dalek opened fire. Explosions went off at the tail of the ship. Eagle made the aircraft dip and nose dive to avoid the deadly shots. On a particularly sharp nosedive, something flew forward and fell on top of Eagle. Pulling up on the aircraft, she leaned away and saw what it was. A body. The same man who announced the legion. Unable to hold it back, Eagle screamed._

She was aroused by loud laughter. "So then I said-" the Doctor said something that elicited more laughter from the small audience he gathered. The train had begun moving, and she looked at the screen on the wooden panel in the front that displayed a map. They were nearly there. Looking back at the grinning Doctor, she noticed that the lady from Callista-C had begun to edge closer to the Doctor. Ugh. And the poor guy was still oblivious. "The end," the Doctor finished his story. The small crowd clapped and cheered. "Has Eagle had any amazing adventures?" A small child asked. "No," the Doctor said, but Eagle stopped him.

"Actually, yes I have," Eagle said. "One time, I was on the planet Daliska-B, just doing my usual patrols, when, put of no where, a giant sabertoothed cat leaped out at me." She paused, taking in the reaction of the crowd. They seemed to be interested, all except Lotus. She was still trying to make a move on the Doctor. "Now, I was a pilot, so this was no normal sabertoothed cat. I was flying a few hundred meters above the treeline when suddenly it jumped on top of my ship. I nearly lost control," at this point, Eagle was making the whole thing up, but the story came so easily she wondered whether it was real or not. "But I managed to regain my wits before the big cat could bust through the windshield. I dipped low and through the treetops, but the cat managed to stay on. We flew through miles of untamed forest before I nose dived into a lake and it ran off," Eagle chuckled at the image of a giant angry cat leaping out of the water and running away.

"How did you get the plane working again?" Someone in front of her asked. "Oh, it was easy; all I had to do was dry the engines up and we out of there. A few more questioms were asked and answered, until the train came to a stop. The roof of the train slid backward and revealed a world like no other.

**So**** I hope that made up for the break. Maybe I'll update more tonight, it depends on whether I'm in the mood. And what do you guys think of Lotus? I had to make a character everyone hated. I have something in store for our friend Lotus. Oh yes. **

**And this is kinda like the episode "Midnight", but way different in more than one way.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry that I don't update regularly; I either get way to busy or I don't have enough inspiration to bring you the best chapter I possibly can.**

The skies were a purply-blue color. Crystals grew like plants along the rocks; and the color of the sky reflected on them, changing the color. There were many different colors of crystals though- pink, yellow, green, and a coppery color. Crystals popped up around the waterfall; some so close that the tips were bathing in the falling water, and others just being splattered with the spray. The water was the most eye catching. It was midnight blue with the pure white foam standing out around the eddies. Green plants grew in between the rocks in random places to add to the scene.

Eagle was awestruck. Completely. She didn't remember the last time she came here very well, and Eagle had not idea how she could forget _this. _It was beautiful. Eagle noticed that some crystals rushed down the falls with the water.

"What do you think?" she heard the Doctor ask in her ear.

"Shhh," she told him, her eyes still fixed on the landscape before her.

Many of the other occupants were gasping and exclaiming in surprise. Lotus was quiet for once. Eagle was wondering why she was so quiet, so she peeled her eyes from the landscape to find something she never wanted to see. Lotus had slid over into the empty seat next to the Doctor and was promptly _snogging _her brother!

The Doctor was squirming uncomfortably and leaning against the armrest between him and Eagle, nearly laying down. His arms were flailing; he couldn't seem to push the lady off. Outraged, Eagle stood up and grabbed Lotus by the back of her shirt and yanked. She stumbled off the Doctor, who was currently trying to right himself and get his wits back.

"Stay off my brother, you _creep!_" Eagle snarled.

Lotus was at a loss for words. Many people didn't _dare _say things like that to her, and much less reject her the way the two Time Lord's had.

"Eagle, calm down," the Doctor said as he tried to calm his sister. "It's fine,"

"It was completely _not _fine!" Eagle exclaimed. "She was snogging you and that was not alright!"

Through all this bickering, none of them noticed that a dark figure had crept up to the train from the outside. He was muttering incoherently, and his face was covered with a black hood. Taking the distraction to his advantage, he leaped from the rock he was standing on and into the train from the open roof. The figure landed with a loud thud, drawing all attention to him.

"Who the heck is that?" One lady shrieked.

"_Ladies, gentlemen or otherwise, please return to your seats immediately. We will be departing shortly," _a voice said over the intercom.

All the passengers rushed back to their seats. Lotus returned to hers, _alone. _The hooded figure stood where he landed, and all eyes were on him. The train started forward with a large jolt; throwing all the passengers forward. The figure barely moved.

"Who are you?" A lady asked the figure.

Instead of responding, he walked over the the lady and picked her up by her neck.

"Stop! I'm armed!" The Doctor stood up as soon as the figure moved. "...With a screwdriver," he said, disheartened.

The figure looked at the Doctor. Eagle saw her chance. She leapt around the Doctor and dived into the figure. Except she went straight through him.

"What the-" Lotus started to say, but was interrupted by the train shaking.

He was still holding the lady, except now she was unconscience. Eagle quickly stood up and worked to pry the figures hands off her neck.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked. "Name yourself!" The Doctor demanded.

The figure was silent. All that could be heard was the gentle hum of the moving train.

"Shiden," the figure hissed.

**A/N: pronounced Shy-den. So I hope that was a good chapter, because I had a lot of fun writing it! Till the next time! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, two chapters in one night! (Depending on where you live... wibbley wobbley timey wimey stuff) Oh, and looking at some other fics reviews that I've read, I've noticed that some reviewers say American authors can tend to make the characters seem more American than British. Can you guys tell me if I am doing that, and how to fix it if I am? Thanks!**

* * *

Shiden. Eagle had no clue what they were; and apparently neither did the Doctor. Eagle carefully walked up behind the Shiden and touched his back. she touched fabric, and beneath it- skin. But how was that possible if just moments before she had gone barreling through him?

"Shiden. Ha, I have no idea what that is. I love not knowing!" The Doctor still had his sonic pointed at the alien.

"Doctor, please tell me you can fix this," Eagle begged.

"Yes. Well, no. Well, actually, I said I didn't know so," the Doctor said.

"I'm sure that a big, strong Time Lord like you will save us," Lotus cooed from behind the Doctor.

"Oh _shut it _will you, Lotus?" Eagle rolled her eyes and Lotus sat down very snobbily.

The Shiden finally let go of the lady. Eagle rushed over and took her pulse. There wasn't one. Eagle didn't know why she was expecting one. The poor lady had been without air for 5+ minutes. She had a white hand print around her neck from the Shiden's hand. Next to her sat a small, Ilrainian child. She was holding a stuffed, ragged rabbit in the crook of her elbow.

"Mummy?" She whimpered, trying to crawl into the ladies lap.

"Hey, sweetie. What's your name?" Eagle asked. "I'm Eagle,"

"Is mummy sleeping?" She asked.

"Your mummy is taking a nice little nap. I'm going to take care of you for now," Eagle said.

"I'm Alice," the little girl said. "And this is Hopper," she told Eagle very sternly, pointing to her rabbit.

Meanwhile, the Shiden had moved down the isle to where the Doctor was standing. The Doctor took a step back, then changed the setting on his screwdriver. He scanned the Shiden from head to toe.

"Well, that's new," he said to himself as a high-pitched sound came from the sonic screwdriver.

The sound was so loud that it hurt everyone's ears. Little Alice covered her ears with her hands and scrunched up her face in pain. Eagle wasn't disturbed too much from the noise; she was a Time Lady after all. She was still cringing in pain. Finally the Doctor took his finger off the button and the noise stopped. The Shiden seemed to be completely unaffected. _What was this thing? _

"Okay, so no weaknesses as far as I can see," The Doctor said after a moment.

"_Ladies, gentlemen, and otherwise,"_ a robotic voice said over the loudspeaker. "_We will be arriving at the station in approximately 15 minutes,"_

_"_We can _not_ let that thing in with all those people," Eagle said.

"15 minutes to save about 13,000 people," the Doctor summed up. "Last time it was 20 minutes to save the world," he laughed bitterly.

Little Alice had crawled over her "sleeping" mother and lifted her arms to Eagle. She wanted to be held. Eagle didn't blame her; she wanted to be held too. She wasn't used to this stuff! She wanted to be a normal human being again. Well, she never was a _normal_ human. She wanted her old life back. But another part of her brain whispered "_You'll miss this. It's part of who you are," _she shook her head. Eagle leaned down and picked the child up. After Alice and Hopper were secure on her hip, she turned back to the motionless Shiden.

Thinking fast, Eagle grabbed a cup of water that was sitting on Alice's pull down tray. She threw it on the Shiden, who didn't manage to go smokey fast enough (or, at least, she though it was smoke) and it hit the creature square in the back.

"Arg!" It shrieked, whirling around to face Eagle and Alice.

"Doctor, this would be a brilliant time for you to do something clever!" Eagle said nervously, backing away from the advancing Shiden.

It all happened in a blur. The Shiden went smokey and unsmokey in rapid succession. Then Lotus, who had been sitting nice and quietly this whole time, leaped around the Doctor and into the solid Shiden. Eagle sidestepped, and as she did Alice's shoulder pressed the "Door Release" button. Lotus and the Shiden went flying out the door of the train, which was going about 130 kilometers per hour.

"Alice, you saved us!" Eagle said with fake happiness.

Alice grinned, oblivious to the fact she just killed two people. Well, I say people. She bounced up and down in Eagle's arms, extremely happy with the praise she was getting from the shell-shocked train. Eagle shared a glance of extreme worry with the Doctor. What were they going to do with Alice? And what exactly _was _the Shiden?

Eagle put Alice down and walked over to the Doctor. "Matters for another day," she told him and he gave her a single nod.

The terrified passengers were let off the train a few minutes later. They were greeted by security and tons of flashing cameras. Of course they would've heard. The people/creatures holding the cameras weren't visible behind the flash. Alice came next to Eagle and she picked her up again. Not liking the flash of the cameras, Alice buried her face into Eagle's neck. They pushed their way through the crowd, keeping their faces down to avoid the cameras.

When they finally made their way to the TARDIS, Alice had fallen asleep in Eagle's arms and the Doctor was giving them worried glances. Eagle followed him through the TARDIS doors.

"Eagle, we can't keep her," the Doctor said, motioning towards Alice.

"Well, what to you suppose we do? We can't just drop her at an orphanage, she's not human!" Eagle retorted.

"But she looks human!" He countered.

Eagle looked down at the sleeping child in her arms. Her blonde-brown ringlets were splayed across her arm and chest, and Hopper the bunny was tucked into her arm. She would outlive any human she would go to live with. She wouldn't live as long as the Doctor and Eagle, but still would keep her youthful looks long into her 100's and beyond.

"Doctor, Ilrainians live well into their 400's!" Eagle pointed out.

"Let's save this argument for later," the Doctor said, turning to the console. "There should be a room down the hall and to the right for her,"

Eagle went down the hallway without looking at the Doctor. She easily found the room; it had silver letters on the front spelling out "Alice" in bold letters. The TARDIS already liked her.

* * *

**So, for now Alice is staying. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this little Ilrainian, but I guess we'll see. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well! I'm really on the ball today aren't I? Here's another chapter.**

****Alice's room was amazing. She had silver/blue walls with delicate stars patterned along the walls. The bed was a twin bed, (when you're about 5 you don't need a giant bed) and a shiny silver comforter that looked very plush lay neatly on top. Pure white sheets were underneath, and the mattress was just the right balance of firm and soft.

Eagle gently lay the child and her bunny onto the bed and tucked her in. Alice's thumb moved to her mouth, and the child's face was perfectly at ease. Eagle was at a loss. This child had just indirectly killed two living beings. And she was so peaceful.

Eagle snuck out of the room and closed the door softly behind her. She walked back down the hall to the console room to face whatever argument was about to come over Alice. Eagle imagined all the retorts she could make and exactly what the Doctor would say. He would be easily beaten.

When she arrived, the Oncoming Storm was leaning against the center console with his arms crossed. The door to the hallway closed, so the room was completely soundproofed. The TARDIS was looking out for Alice.

"We can't keep her," the Doctor stated simply.

"She isn't just a dog! She's a child," Eagle pointed out.

"It's still way to dangerous to have her here!" The Doctor retorted.

"What to you suppose we do with her?" Eagle asked again.

At that, the Doctor was silent. He knew they just couldn't leave her at a human orphanage. She would outlive her foster parents and siblings by hundreds of years. People would notice.

"It's honestly bad enough that you travel with me," the Doctor told her.

"Doctor. I'm your sister. We come from the same species. We will live our long lives together. Anyways, don't make this about me," Eagle put her hands on his shoulders.

"Aha! We could take her back to Ilrainia!" the Doctor said suddenly, turning to the controls.

"You know that planet died hundreds of years ago, Doctor." Eagle said gently.

"Then how did she and her mother get to the Cascades?" he asked rhetorically.

"Homelessness. They probably saved up enough money to go on the trip and give Alice a little vacation," Eagle answered.

The Doctor was quiet again. His eyes were full of sadness; he was thinking about their own homelessness. Finally, he ran a hand through his floppy brown hair.

"Fine, you can keep her," he gave in. "But only until we find her a better home," he added when Eagle jumped up and down.

"Thank you! Yay!" Eagle said excitedly.

She ran up and hugged the Doctor, who hugged back half-heartedly. He knew the TARDIS was safe-it was the outside world he was concerned about.

**So little Alice is here to stay for a while! I promise to keep her safe... *wink wink*. Anyways, I won't be updating anymore tonight.**


	15. AN

**Helloo.**

**No one likes an AN chapter, but you're getting one.**

**This story is going to be on hiatus for a little while because I'm not really getting inspiration and it feels like no one is reading...**

***WILL BE REMOVED WHEN NEXT UPDATED***


End file.
